Falling Stars
by lostmoonchild
Summary: Okay, Naruto’s unconscious because Sakura knocked him out for being annoying. So to pass the time Sakura decides to watch the meteor shower which results in a certain Uchiha learning something about life.


lostmoonchild: Okay, I had a bad case of insomnia (only got four hours sleep since I had to be up at eight to get ready for work) and while sitting outside saw a few falling stars and this story was born. Since I couldn't think of any form of plot to go with it, I decided to let Sakura enjoy a meteor shower and teach Sasuke a couple things about enjoying the simple things in life. I don't own Naruto but the song in the fic is mine! Oh yeah, I'd like to thank Cassy13 for checking out the story before I posted it.

**FALLING STARS**

"No, Sakura, don't!" Naruto shouted before falling over, seemingly asleep.

Sakura sighed a bit with a little content, grateful that Naruto had finally shut up…even though she was the reason he was quiet. Quietly, she looked up at the clear night sky and smiled happily when she saw some shooting stars. "Looks like some angels are ready to come down to Earth…" Sakura said thoughtfully.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pink haired girl before muttering, "Stupid."

"You've never watched a falling star, have you?" Sakura questioned.

"Why? it's a waste of time better spent sleeping or training." Sasuke answered.

"Maybe you don't know how it goes." Sakura said knowing she was drawing Sasuke's attention. "Too bad I knocked Naruto unconscious, he would appreciate this a lot more than you would."

"With his mouth going?" Sasuke said with a snort. "I bet you couldn't even enjoy this mindless entertainment with his mouth going nonstop."

Sakura smiled and looked happy when she saw a somewhat large shooting star dart across the sky. "Somebody powerful is about to be reborn…bet whoever they get reborn as is going to be powerful too." Sakura said admiring how the falling stars seemed to be like diamonds for a few seconds before vanishing into the night.

Sasuke looked up at the sky and shook his head. "How can you tell?" Sasuke questioned, starting to feel slightly confused.

"By how big the falling star was. My mom used to tell me when I was little that the bigger the falling star, the more powerful the person was before they died."

"You think…" Sasuke started but fell silent.

"What?"

"Nevermind. I'm not asking anybody as brainless as you anything. Especially about stars."

"If your clan is among those about to be reborn?" Sakura guessed, her eyes never leaving the sky.

From the silence, Sakura had guessed right. "Don't go on about things you never understand." Sasuke said turning his head.

"I'm sure some of your clan is being reborn tonight. Look, there's a whole group."

Sasuke looked up at the sky and was surprised to see a few stars falling together. Maybe those were three people from his clan, hoping they'd be reborn again and get stronger than they were before. Maybe his parents were still watching over him now waiting until he killed Itachi.

It took a few minutes before Sasuke noticed that Sakura was singing softly while staring up at the stars. He kind of liked the song, Sasuke decided, after hearing the first couple lines. Quietly, he committed the song to memory.

_O'er the lands and across the seas_

_Into the heavens there I'll be_

_Watching over you, my love,_

_Through the night's stars I'll watch again._

_Don't be mad at me, my love,_

_For I didn't want to leave you_

_But Fate has such great plans_

_That requires me to be away from your reach._

_I'll come back when the stars pass through_

_So watch for me at night for the falling stars._

_Maybe you'll see me grab a star and fall,_

_Fall back to Earth where you are._

_O'er the lands and across the seas_

_No matter where you go there'll I'll be_

_Safely in your heart protecting you_

_Someday we'll be together again…_

What the rest of the song was, Sasuke never found out since he had fallen asleep. Before he had fallen asleep, he had wondered how Sakura managed to get him to appreciate the beauty of the stars that he had taken for granted for so long and had managed to teach him about something his parents had taught him and Itachi when they were both little. Never take anything for granted because someday it can be ripped from you.

Quietly, Sasuke made a mental note to someday thank Sakura for teaching him a lesson he had long forgotten before falling into a sleep that greeted him with dreams of the future and had nothing to do with taking his revenge for his family's deaths.

lostmoonchild: alright, probably a little dumb but honestly its early morning and I'm kinda tired. Anyway, I decided that this fic would be dedicated to a friend of mine who's baby recently died due to breathing problems. Read and review, not for me but for my friend and her little boy.


End file.
